


Attachment Troubles

by LilRexsoka



Series: Attachment Troubles (Rexsoka and Anidala) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hyprocrite, Judgement, Relationship Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Anakin Skywalker can be a bit oblivious and a tad too trusting. Luckily, he has Padmé to help him see the obvious; his padawan had been acting strangely around the good Captain.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rex and Ahsoka - Relationship, Rexsoka - Relationship, anidala - Relationship
Series: Attachment Troubles (Rexsoka and Anidala) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723780
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Attachment Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of Rexsoka/Anidala fics with this basis; an awkward double date. Of course, no double date can happen without the curious friends insisting on the obvious love. Part 1: Anakin is blind and Padmé is smart. Rex is bad at hiding secrets and Ahsoka knows it.

Anakin Skywalker knew his padawan had troubles with her attachments. There had been Lux Bonteri, an Onderonian boy who had clearly not shared her affections. In the end, they had remained as friends, and Ahsoka had taken it well. The Togruta also boasted several very close relations with other Jedi, namely Plo Koon and Barriss Offee. He often reminded her to let go, to not get so attached to others. He couldn’t reprimand her if she ever did ignore the Jedi code however; he was the one with a hidden life with his wife. 

“How is it fair that I have to tell my padawan to ignore her attachments when even I do not follow the code?” Anakin had asked Padmé before, pondering the question shortly after the campaign to Onderon. 

The Senator had answered, “Sometimes, there are more important things than rules.” 

Anakin had always admired the Naboo woman, but that single answer to his query had brought new waves of affection. She was right; he knew that Padmé was the single most important subject in his life. The Council had not been wrong; his attachment to his secret wife would have been a danger to the well-being of others if she was ever at risk. 

Though he felt guilty, and he knew he was a hypocrite, he continued to advise his padawan against forming relationships, though only when needed. Ahsoka was a promising Jedi, and though she was merely sixteen and in her second year of apprenticeship, she was far more mature at times then her Master. 

Anakin was proud of his padawan; he could trust her with his life, trust her in battle and perilous situations. He knew she would perform well on assignments and missions, and would always stay loyal. What surprised the Jedi Master was how accustomed he had become to never questioning his apprentice. He had not even noticed anything strange about her during the recent pause in war efforts, sending the 501st back to Coruscant for a badly needed break after a long and perilous campaign. 

Padmé had invited Ahsoka to dinner at her home beyond the Senate building, after a recommendation by her husband. The Togruta had apparently been ignoring Obi-Wan’s request for her to help around the Jedi temple and had come from the Clone barracks, supposedly visiting her men. She had been escorted by Captain Rex himself. The Clone’s argument ended up being Coruscant was a dangerous place, especially at night. 

Ahsoka had not seemed bothered by his persistence, and Anakin had not noted it. The clones had always been close to their Commander, and Captain Rex was a good man. However, Padmé had seen something he hadn’t. After the dinner, which Rex had been convinced to join, he had insisted on bringing Ahsoka back to the Jedi Temple. She had simply smiled and agreed. 

Once alone, Padmé had nudged her husband furiously, a sly smile on her pretty face. “Ani. I think the good Captain has developed some special feelings toward Ahsoka.” 

Anakin had frowned, confused, and shrugged. “Yeah, Rex really does admire Ahsoka. They work well together on the battlefield and get along nicely. He’s-” 

“No, Ani,” Padmé had sighed, rolling her eyes. “You're adorable. I’m saying that Rex seems to like Ahsoka as more than a friend.” 

“You mean, _like_ like?” Anakin’s frown had deepened at her laugh. “I don’t think so. Rex would never do that to my padawan. He’s a soldier and she is his Commander.” 

“Even soldiers have feelings,” the Senator had reminded, causing the conversation to end. But Anakin had not forgotten that discussion; could it really be possible that Rex had fallen for Ahsoka? Under his own nose? 

The next few days of the long-awaited break had mostly been spent with his wife, but Anakin had used every moment with Ahsoka when she was with Rex to watch their movements. At first, he could only see normal interactions; respectful gestures, polite conversations, nothing but serious words exchanged between Commander and Captain and certainly no indications of any advanced feelings. Until the day when he came to the barracks with Ahsoka to check on the clones while they used up their spare time. 

“I’ve been here almost every day since we returned to Coruscant,” the Togruta assured as her Master paced down the hallways of the building. “I am sure that there is nothing going on. Most of the clones spend their time at Seventy Nine’s anyway.” 

“I believe that,” Anakin answered with a small chuckle. “But I need to be sure anyway. You know the boys; there is always something going on.” His expectations had come true when he walked into the training gym to find all the equipment pushed aside to the walls and a large group of clones sitting around the middle of the room, paint cans and dirtied brushes littering the mats that covered the duracrete. 

“What’s going on here?” General Skywalker asked as several heads whipped around to find their Jedi leader in the doorway. 

“We’re making art,” a clone piped up, standing, dressed in nothing but his fatigues. It was Fives, his cheek smeared with white paint and a sly smirk. _Of course, it is Fives._

Anakin strode to the edge of the crowd of clones to peer down at the mess on the floor. It appeared to be pin-up art of a Togruta with incredibly revealing Jedi robes, a very conspicuous pose and a clone helmet in her grip. “Is that Master Ti?” 

“You know it,” Hardcase laughed, throwing his brush back into the can. “The Jedi Master of Kamino. Master of us clones.” Several whistles sounded at his comment. 

Anakin frowned at the art piece. Something was off; he did not know Shaak Ti well, but he could tell they had not gotten her appearance exactly right. Though she still had dark sienna skin and white lips with lavender eyes, her lekku stripes were wrong; they were different shapes and an unique colour of blue. It was more vibrant, similar to the Five-Oh-First blue. Her face was also rounder and younger with the wrong facial markings. 

_Is that… Ahsoka’s face? But, older?_ Anakin shuddered. He hoped it was excused by the fact that the clones did not have the exact paint colours or a picture of the Togruta Jedi Master, but he could swear they had used the example of his padawan instead of any random Togruta they could find on their holopads. 

His gaze turned to the clones who were nearest the face of the pin-up art; none of them seemed to be currently painting that section, but one held evidence of his work; Captain Rex, with the signature lavender of the Jedi Master's eyes along his bare hand. To further Rex’s conviction, a thin detailing brush with the same colour was perched behind his ear. 

“We can clean it up, sir,” the Captain insisted, pushing to his feet and throwing his paintbrush to the ground. “The boys were bored, and I thought it would not harm anything to paint the floor in here…” 

Anakin wanted to tell them to wipe the paint away, but the heart-broken expression on the clone’s faces as they gazed upon their hard work changed his mind. _I have no proof they meant the art to look similar to Ahsoka. As long as it specifically was supposed to be someone else, I guess I can let it go._ “It’s alright, Rex. Just be sure not to make Jedi art next time.” 

“Yes sir,” the clones barked at once. 

“Sorry again, sir,” Rex mumbled as he slipped past the General to the hallway beyond, holding out his stained hands to avoid spreading the colour further. 

“I don’t want any troubles here,” Anakin told the clones, noticing how most of them in the room were ones most likely to cause chaos. “We don’t know when we will be needed in the war again.” 

The men agreed with their General eagerly as the Jedi Master turned back to the doorway. “Okay, Snips. I think I’ve seen enough-” Anakin paused when he noticed his padawan had disappeared. “Ahsoka?” 

Turning to gaze down the hall, the Jedi General found he had lost the Togruta. Confused as to her whereabouts, he ventured further into the building and found her around the corner, facing the Captain. 

Ahsoka’s hand shot to her side as she greeted her Master. “Oh, SkyGuy! What are we going to do next?” 

“We’re done here, so I thought we could see if anyone needs some help at the Temple,” Anakin answered, feeling two sets of guilt coming from the Commander and the Captain. _What is going on?_

“Yes, Master. Bye, Captain,” Ahsoka sighed, nodding to Rex. She turned her back on him to join the other Jedi. 

Rex’s face twitched at her farewell, but he dipped his head and bid her goodbye. “See you around, Commander Tano.” 

Anakin journeyed through the clone barracks back to their transport with an awkward silence. _Padmé must be right. There is something going on between Ahsoka and Captain Rex. Between his painting and their strange encounters, I know there must be a secret they are keeping._ “Anything new with the Captain?” 

Ahsoka’s eyelids flared. “Uh, not really. Why do you ask?” Suspicion in the Force echoed her Master’s own. 

“Just keeping up with the men,” Anakin answered, noticing his padawan scratching furiously at her hand. His evidence piled on top when he realized she was scraping lavender flakes off of her sienna skin, the dried pieces fluttering down to the ground like tinted snow. _Had they been holding hands? Oh, Ahsoka. Why are you hiding this from me?_

Anakin rushed to his wife’s side as soon as his duties let up and she was free from her Senate meeting. She was a little surprised to see her husband waiting for her urgently in her quarters at the Senate building. “Ani? What is going on?” 

“You were right,” The Jedi knight spat, his arms crossed as he paced the floor. “Ahsoka and Rex… there is something going on with them. I caught them holding hands!” Anakin collapsed onto the couch, letting out a dramatic sigh. “Why are they keeping such a big secret from me?” 

Padmé joined him on their loveseat, leaning into his side. “Maybe they are right to keep their relationship from you. After all, it is against the Jedi code and likely the clone regulations as well.” 

Anakin scowled at the wall, irritated. He knew that yet again his wife was right, but he was still hurt. He had trusted Ahsoka for a long time, in the most perilous situations, and she couldn’t even tell him of her newest interests. _At least Rex is a fine man. I don’t know what appealed to her about a clone, but the Captain will treat her well._

“You should still confront them about it,” the Senator mused. “Try to be understanding. You want them to be able to trust you, and it is unhealthy for these lies to remain.” 

“I guess,” the Jedi sighed, running his real hand through his hair. “Rex knows about us, and I assume Ahsoka does too. It is only fair if we get to know their secret as well.” _If I know Ahsoka, she will have gotten the truth about me and Senator Amidala. If I ask her, she will tell me if anything is happening between them. I hope._

Padmé frowned and paused in her action of toying with the sleeve of her husband’s robe. “Do you not approve? Is there something else bothering you about this?” Her tone was taut, as if she disapproved of his ill feelings. 

“I know there should not be anything wrong with their relationship,” Anakin groaned, smothering his face in his palm. “I mean, I'm a Jedi and you are a Senator. But… Ahsoka is a Jedi padawan and Rex is a clone.” 

Padmé clicked her tongue, shaking her head slowly. “The clones are people. What difference does it make if Ahsoka falls for a clone or any other man? I thought you liked Rex.” 

“It’s not that,” the Jedi retorted, his lie bitter on his tongue. _They both have regulations and codes. How would they ever work when everything is against them?_ “Ahsoka is young. She is only sixteen; maybe she doesn’t really know what she is feeling. And Rex- all he knows is war.” 

As if the Naboo woman knew his thoughts exactly, she suggested, “Don’t be against them, Ani. That would not be fair, and you know that. Maybe if you asked Ahsoka and the Captain what they truly felt, it would benefit everyone if you could understand their relationship.” The Senator gave a small bow and a sly smile as if she had just completed a convincing speech in front of the Senate. 

Anakin reluctantly agreed; having meaningful conversations had never been a skill he had possessed; that was Obi-Wan’s specialty. Maybe he could communicate his understanding to his padawan in the special way Jedi could; with the help of their connection to the Force. The Jedi pulled his wife closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder and inhaling the sweet, flowery aroma of her hair. “You’re right. Thank you, Padmé.” 

“I will always be there to help you, Ani,” the woman murmured softly, leaning back and brushing a strand of hair away from his face. “If all else fails, I will talk to Ahsoka myself.” 

Anakin groaned. “I have to talk to Rex too. That will be fun.” 

Padmé giggled, her lovely brown eyes sparkling. “That will be up to you. Rex and I have never really bonded.” 

“I don’t know,” the Jedi countered, shooting her an amused smirk. “I could see you two getting along with a drink and a gossip session over their fancy lives.” 

Padmé laughed again cheerily, her rosy lips slipping upwards in her signature smile. “We would talk about how immature our loved ones can be at times.” 

“Says you,” Anakin growled, reaching forward to tickle her sides. The Senator squealed and pushed helplessly at his arms, laughing breathlessly. Her husband swept both of them to their feet, sending them twirling around their small living space. 

They paused, their breathing quick and interrupted by small chuckles. “Everything will work out,” Padmé encouraged stubbornly, continuing their past conversation. “Both Ahsoka and Rex are mature and capable.” 

_That’s what I worry about. Their decision was not a fleeting moment; they have thought this out. Have I really been that terrible of a teacher?_ “I know.”


End file.
